fantheoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nintendo Universe Theory
Prologue Here's the problem with all the crossover theories out there: they try to mash everyone up in the same universe at one point in time. ''And that doesn't work. Think about it: why doesn't Mario just catch a few Pikachus and take down Bowser the easy way, or just hire Samus to do it? Other times it's totally random with no structure, just based off of hidden easter eggs. I just never really liked the Nintendo galaxy theories. I mean, wouldn't Hyrule and Ylisse have gone through an industrial revolution or something? Not to mention, oh, I don't know, the several thousand year timelines of Zelda and Fire Emblem. I have found, edited, added, and compiled a very large theory which ties everything up with practically no loose ends. I think. I wrote this over a period of one year whenever I was bored so I don't want to hear someone griping that I have too much time on my hands and that I should do something more productive with my time. And yes, I managed to tie it into our world, not some made-up video game universe. Unless you count Fire Emblem, cuz then the dark ages would be less medieval and more fantasy so yeah, this is basically the real world except that Fire Emblem is an alternate version of the dark ages. If there is a hole, tell me. There's not much supporting the theory, but there's nothing saying it couldn't happen. It doesn't need evidence; it just works. Kirby is not present here simply because those games are obviously an alien world. The person who originally came up with this on screwattack.com is known as "the goddamn batman". It was about 1000 words before I gave it a huge overhaul. I have no idea who he really is, but I thank him for creating it. This entire theory is based on your perception of it. If anything, I hope you find this an interesting read. And, yes, I've seen Crossover's video about a Nintendo universe and I watch Game Theory. and obviously, spoilers. THE NINTENDO UNIVERSE THEORY Part 1: The creation of the universe IMG In the beginning, the world was a maelstrom of chaos. No life of any kind could grow or live there. Basically, it is Detroit, 2014. Stupid self-serving puns aside, there was basically nothing until the Gods Farore, Din, and Naryu created the land, water, and creatures that would inhabit the world that now was. (There was also Palutena, the light goddess fom Kid Icarus, and her angels, among other heavenly beings. I'll explain later. Remember that.) Oh, and Hylia was a creating God too as ret-conned by "Skyward Sword", so that's a thing. In honor of the new world and I suppose themselves, the three (four?) deities left behind the triforce. A symbol of the Gods will and power, the triforce would thereafter lie in the Sacred Realm. This is clearly the only possible "first" event in the Nintendo Timeline, but while this is a back story set up in the "Legend of Zelda" games, it is never explicitly said that the Zelda timeline directly follows this event. That somewhat shaky justification leads into what I believe may be the next step in the chronology... Part 2: Kalos Pokemon War, and Devil World IMG An unlikely subject to talk about, I know. But this is a very important step in the timeline. Up to the year 1000 B.C., Pokemon were widespread, until the ancient war described in Pokemon X/Y wiped them out to such an extent that they wouldn’t each large numbers until the 1990’s (parts 5 and 6), and in the next 3000 years, they were so scared of humanity that they kept their existence a secret. Pokemon became myths. You wanna know why humanity started discovering new Pokemon in the 2000’s even though they should’ve been around for thousands of years? This is why. Devil World is another plane of existence, or in the early chaotic days of the universe between this chapter and the last, before humans really established a foothold on the planet. Part 3: Fire Emblem, Fantasy Life, and the Mysterious Murasame Castle IMG When I prefixed this by saying that this theory was rough, unfinished, and in deep desire of external editing, this (and two other franchises) was the specific section that I was referring to; I know hardly anything and became aware of the series through "Super Smash Brothers Brawl". So keep that in mind, dedicated series fans, and please correct me if I'm wrong, but there wasn't anything that I found to be contradictory to placing "Fire Emblem" games in the middle/dark ages of the Nintendo world. The new Fire Emblem Fates and The Mysterious Murasame Castle are in feudal Japan. Likewise, it may also be in a "Lost Golden Age" over 8,000 years ago, similar to Atlantis, the Conan series, and the Lord of the Rings (yes, Middle-Earth is actually our planet in the distant past, and it says so on the wiki and in the books.) due to the fact that it appears more much more advanced than the dark ages and continents have different names, OR just an alternate Dark Ages. The actual Dark ages, alternate form of the Dark Ages, or lost era, whichever you prefer. Fantasy Life, Warrior's Way, and Find Mii (the latter two are 3ds Streetpass games) are also around this point in the timeline. Thing is... I posted this on reddit awhile ago and it was pointed out to me that Fire Emblem has 5 timelines, of games that are connected including the upcoming Fire Emblem: Birthright and Fire Emblem: Conquest. Since I haven't played the games, not only do I not know the time/setting/crucial-story-elements of each game, but when I look at the timelines, I wonder if there really is anything keeping them from taking place in the same universe, or if they were ever in separate universes to begin with. Unlike the Zelda timeline, with it's branching and interconnected stories, the Fire Emblem timeline just looks like 5 different timelines that aren't connected and are free to exist in any order. I'm probably going to need help with this one... 3/21/16 UPDATE: I decided to keep that last part as a disclaimer for anyone who has evidence to the contrary, but from the conversations I've read, the wiki articles, and the separate stories... it seems there's more evidence then contradictions. So I think we can safely say that they all take place in the same world, if in different times and places. Part 4: Earthbound IMG We move on to another one of Nintendo’s series: Earthbound. Set in the Nintendo world version of the 1990's, "Earthbound" features numerous elements that will become integral parts of this shared universe, including magic and sentient animals. The magic in the game is referred to as "Psi", and is used by a select few people and, more importantly, the animal-like creatures. Many of the enemies in "Earthbound", be they bosses or grunts, are able to use abilities like psi fire, freeze, and other elemental attacks, though it seems the mass public remain unaware of these creatures in the game. Remember that detail. Time travel is another thing established in "Earthbound", as it is how Ness and the others get to the game final level The Cave of The Past. Finally, the games horrific main villain Giygas firmly cements the existence of demonic entities and Eldridge Abominations in the Nintendo world. As you may have guessed, remember both of those points. A friend asked me how magic could simply appear and then disappear. I don't know where to write it in, so this is the answer. As for magic, it's always existed, as seen in Fire Emblem, Zelda, Earthbound, Fantasy Life, Kid Icarus (the people are cheering because the goddess (i.e. supernatural) Palutena hasn't abandoned them) and Pokemon. They either acknowledged it's existence, never discovered/harnessed it, or thought it was something else entirely i.e. Pokemon abilities and Ness' PSI abilities (showing that humans are still able to harness magic). The existence of the magic animals in this world would eventually lead to the world uncovering them. How would they react? Well, that leads into the next step of the Nintendo timeline... Part 5: Pokemon IMG Let's assume that after Earthbound, the societies of the Nintendo world rediscovered these semi-sentient, abnormal-looking, magic "psi"-using animals had been living with them, and rather than shun them, the people marvel at their existence, domesticate some, and just in general treat them like any other animal. Around the same time, Pokemon start appearing. After all, the Pokemon games do establish that rapid periods of change do occur in this universe, through the Pokemon's "Evolution". Now, a lot of the animals from Earthbound actually don't look like Pokemon, they just look like normal animals, just with a minor change or two, be it a bigger size, or a weird color. Yet they are still semi-sentient and have some elemental attacks. Why is this? I'll explain once we get to the next chapter. Important note: Wii fit, Duck Hunt, 1080', Excite-Bike, Style Savvy, Wii Party, Wii Play, Punch-out!!, Harvest Moon, Wrecking Crew, Pilot Wings, Nintendogs, Wii Sports Resort, the very goofy Tomodachi Life, the Monster Manor and Flower Town Streetpass games, Professor Layton, Steel Diver, Art Academy, and pretty much any sports game are all present day or take place during the last two centuries, with Punch-out!! in the 1980's, Harvest Moon in the 1800's and everything else generally being 1990-2030. They are here mostly because of their presence in Smash Bros. Another element that links this games to "Earthbound" is the Pokemon Centers, which seem to heal the pocket monsters through sleep, or from some sort of advanced resting tech. This seems very similar to how the beds in "Earthbound" worked, which would mend injuries of Ness and his friends while they slept. Could these healing methods be one in the same? For the sake of the chronology, I think so. We see Pokemon throughout the games create personal relationships with their trainers, or commit purely malevolent acts, such as how Drifloon kidnaps children, for example. Meowth could talk, for pete's sake! Many other Pokemon also did. Here's a list ----> http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Talking_Pokémon Another thing is that in the games, we frequently see fossilized Pokemon being brought back to life, just like Jurassic Park. So what's keeping them from practicing this on dinosaurs? Nothing! This leads to Fossil Fighters, which, as far as I can tell, is kind of like Pokemon, but with dinosaurs. These cognitive thoughts that are exhibited through the Pokemon's actions seems like clear proof that they possess some intelligence. So, what if that intelligence expanded into a full understanding of spoken language, the ability to speak it, and eventually lead to some of the Pokemon adapting into more human forms? Well, this advancement would lay the groundwork for... Part 7: Animal Crossing IMG Years on from the events of the "Pokemon" games, the more primitive types would keep to themselves out in the wilderness and the more out there, ridiculous designs of Pokemon would die out due to over-catching, poaching (Team Rocket and such), that one crazy guy in every crowd who thinks Pokemon are bad, and the fact that the only Pokemon Protection Administration is a dozen teenagers scattered across the word. What about Fossil Fighters? Well, can anyone say "Jurassic Park"? Yunno, that and the morals of genetic manipulation. Additionally, they also would have interbred with normal animals and have passed on their sentient traits, thinning out their elemental abilities, color schemes, and freaky designs. This is what I meant when I mentioned how the Earthbound animals don't look quite like Pokemon but that they are still connected. Going on with my theory, some of the more plausible, toned down Pokemon would not have their genes thinned out as much and with some sense of self and enhanced intelligence would they become humanoid over time, and eventually act and think as our equals. Pokemon are already smart, smart enough that they can learn to speak our language. This is where "Animal Crossing" comes in, foreseeing a future where humans and animals live together in harmony as one society. A few (emphasis on few) Pokemon genes aside from the intelligence survived through some species. This explains the Animal Crossing inhabitants' not-so-normal color schemes. Because we all know how common a blue sheep is. Games at this point in the timeline include Rusty's Real Deal Baseball. Seeing as the animals in "Animal Crossing" seem to run everything in the Nintendo world when the games take place, or are placed in a largely segregated community, which hints at a little bit of a cultural divide does seem to be hinted at between the two groups. Keep in mind that pokemon like Yveltal and Xerneas were experimented on and others, like Mewtwo, were results of genetic manipulation, creating a general animosity and mistrust towards humans. Some Pokemon were abandoned by their owners, and others have also been mistreated in other fashions, not to mention the general wrecking of the environment. How would that divide continue into the distant future? As far as I can tell, two underutilized Nintendo franchises share the next step in the timeline, those being... art 8: Star Fox ao IMG So many, many decades after the era that the "Animal Crossing" games took place in, the divide between humans and animals theoretically grew so large that the latter of the two factions, using the advancements in technology that developed over the years, flew off of the Nintendo world and into the cosmos, (possibly after a war erupted.) Using their newly cemented independence, the animals created their own fragmented society in space complete with its own military, resulting in a status quo that we see in the "Star Fox" series of games. And then there's the game Dillon's Rolling Western. A colony world perhaps? Because the Grocks are clearly not of this Earth. And...because it has talking animals? Yeah, it's not happening. An F-zero racer also made an appearance as a Star Fox boss, showing that the same alien species exist in both franchises. Of course, as racing sports advance with new technology, so do combat sports. Enter Custom Robo. At the end of one of the “Star Fox” games, Fox feels usurped by Star Wolf, who stole the Star Fox name as galactic saviours and Krystal has now abandoned them. Fox fled to Papetoon with Falco to drown out his grief, where it started to consume him, barely eating or sleeping. To cheer up his friend, Falco eventually comes up with a brain storm to leave the business of mercenaries for hire behind and become racers. They modified their Arwings into racing machines for the occasion and they were successful in that business. As they made victory after victory, Fox and Falco gradually forgot about their lives as members of Star Fox. These racing machines were known as G-zero racers, and word of these probably reached earth leading to F-zero, or vice-versa. Besides, the humans could use all of the present tech to advance sporting events, creating a plausible situation for the "F-Zero" franchise. People of this world might not be content with living in a terrestrial-exclusive society, but before they take that final step and head out into the cosmos, we need to make a little room for... Part 9: Metroid IMG After some period of time, nondescript, humanity reaches towards the stars and expands its empire out into it, and eventually some expeditions make contact with alien life forms. Those alien races include the Chozo and space pirates. And also, one of the said expeditions/colonies was wiped out by a higher up member of the space pirates, all except for one female child, who was then raised by the Chozo. Who could that child have been? Why, Samus Aran, the protagonist of Metroid of course! It's really only natural that Metroid, F-zero, and Kirby would exist in the same universe. Mii Force (a Streetpass game) is somewhere between F-zero and Metroid as humans start exploring the cosmos. With this expansion towards space, the human race reaches a new era of prosperity. A short lived era, because the next step of this timeline theory is... Part 10: Kid Icarus, and the coming of Demise and ensuing apocalypse IMG Brace yourself, because this is where the chapters start to get long. Along with the creation of the Nintendo world by Farore, Din, and Nayru, (and Hylia.) The Hyrule Historia states that the Demon King Demise waged war on the gods in an attempt to get the triforce. However, the actual time frame of the attack is never specified, so my ideas is that while most of humanity has left for space, those that remained had to live with the assault from Demise. (In the middle of the war a lot of technology is gone, especially with factories and power plants destroyed. The humans then have no choice but to revert back to a state of middle age style living. Medusa, of “Kid Icarus”, was probably one of Demise’s lieutenants. I’m not really sure where I would put this franchise except for right here what with an underworld army attacking, and that despite ancient cities are common, there is still technology, i.e. floating platforms in chapter 6. Being set in the future would explain references to “strategy guides”, a web site, and other stuff that wouldn’t be invented for thousands of years. Also, giant deserts in several levels, likely being war-ravaged continents. What about the Aurum? In Metroid, several alien species clearly have it out for Earth, and now, suffering heavy losses in a war with no Galactic Federation or Samus Aran to protect them, Earth is vulnerable. So why not invade? As for Hades... well, he looks nothing like Demise, and he certainly doesn't have the same attitude as Demise, so they can't be the same person. Most likely, they were allies at some point in the war. The first Kid Icarus takes place before/during the war, due to “Uprising” taking place 20 years after the original, or the war lasting 20 years, which it probably would. Eventually the demon was sealed thanks to the Goddesses (and Pit) but by this point, several decades of war, last-resort nuclear missiles, and strange energies (both demonic and alien, as we’ll see soon) have radically changed the ecosystems and such, resulting in short, temporary planetary freeze, which is why in Kirby 64 we see a frozen earth, called "Shiver Star". We know this is earth because North and South America are clearly shown on the level select. The tropical areas around the equator remained relatively safe from the freeze. Remember that. "Ice Climbers" could either be during this time period or in the modern day but it doesn't make much of a difference either way. Towards the end of war, the gods put whatever remaining survivors up into the clouds on elevated bits of land as seen in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, and the surface below became an untamed and wild "No Man's Land" ruled by the monstrous followers of Demise. The Nintendo World was blacklisted by the star bound humans, and those who did survive were forced into a new dark age in the sky. Sounds bleak, but this is not the end of the Nintendo world, as in my analysis the future from here on out is actually very chipper. Part 11: Xenoblade Chronicles X IMG Here’s what I’ve got for Xenoblade Chronicles X so far. In the trailers for X, it's mentioned that earth has been lost, a trailer shows a planet blowing up. The wiki says and I quote: "Xenoblade Chronicles X begins showing two alien races fighting a massive battle over Earth in July of 2054. The planet is left devastated and humanity seeks out new worlds in massive Ark Ships. Unfortunately, most of these Ark Ships are shot down while trying to escape Earth's gravitational field, and only a few make it out. After two years journeying through space, the aliens' pursuit forces find the White Whale, the American Ark Ship, and attack it as it approaches a planet called Mira. Thanks to the efforts of the military and one unnamed hero, the attack is repelled; however, the fierce battle causes massive damage to the engine of the White Whale, and the Ark Ship crashes on the planet. Many of the cryogenically frozen humans aboard are ejected in escape pods, which then scatter over a wide area on the planet. Presumably, as a safety precaution against an occupant awakening in a hostile environment, the pods keep their occupants in stasis until manually activated from the outside. Gameplay begins after a character named Elma awakens Cross from one of these pods. The residents of the White Whale establish a settlement they call New Los Angeles, in the Primordial Wilderness. They are shown to prosper after two months on the planet, with cars, streetlights, cell phones, and massive weaponizable mechs known as Dolls. The people of New Los Angeles realize that they will never return to Earth, so they accept Mira as their new home." End quote. I feel confident that X can be placed during the war with Demise, assuming that a large majority of these people are from earth space stations and other-galaxy military bases from Metroid, and when the mother world of earth was rendered uninhabitable, they had to regroup together and venture off. Yes, the wiki says it is the year 2054, but it doesn't say if it's been 2054 years since the birth of Christ or 2054 years since something else. Metroid also followed a calendar called the "Cosmic Calendar". More importantly, these 'aliens' could be Demise' soldiers. After all, Skyward Sword doesn't state how advanced his troops were. We could easily have labeled another race of people from another world with advanced tech as 'aliens' instead of demons and the people of Skyloft would have heard the legend and assumed this future tech was magic. Oh, and Xenoblade Chronicles? Alternate reality. Sorry, but this has such an outlandish setting, there really couldn't be any other possibility. For Zanza to destroy Earth and the universe, make a new universe, and for Shulk to kill Zanza, destroy the universe AGAIN, and make a new universe without gods....yeah, it's just not happening. I mean, yes, it fits with what Rosalina said in Super Mario Galaxy; that the universe can and will end, be reborn, live, end, repeat, coming out different each time, but that would mean that in the world Shulk made there would be no Palutena, no Viridi, no Arceas, no Din, Farore, Naryu, etc. I thought maybe the world Shulk made was a world in which there were gods, they just didn't interfere in human affairs, leaving the human's destinies up to themselves, but it just doesn't work. Part 12: Super Mario Brothers, Donkey Kong Country, and Pikmin. IMG Now Mario is pretty wacky, so this'll take a little more time. Remember how earlier on I theorized that the primitive humanoid animals and humanoid plants that spawned from Pokemon would keep to themselves out in the wild? Well, after the attack and defeat of Demise that resulted in humans abandoning the surface, the less advanced creatures ruled the world. Earth is finally starting to thaw and heal itself, albeit at a slow rate. It won't become fully habitable until Part 14. On a secluded island near the equator, a clan of apes would fight against a syndicate of crocodile-like reptiles for dominance, and the events of the "Donkey Kong Country" games then took place. Likewise, fungal-like creatures that eventually received human/"Star Fox" animal levels of intelligence formed their own civilized nation that would become the Mushroom Kingdom. Piantas, not to mention the pikmin, bulblords, and other animals found in Pikmin, are all products of large doses of nuclear radiation, strange alien energies, and the planet being diseased, allowing the "Super Mario Brothers" and "Pikmin" games to transpire. The Toads also might be human/fungi hybrids as a result of nuclear radiation, which actually makes a little more sense (think of those mutants from "Planet of the Apes" and the Morlocks from "The Time Machine".) What nuclear radiation you say? Nuclear weaponry would definitely be an employed (and ineffective) strategy against demons, scarring the Earth even more so. First off, I found that Olimar is actually an alien (I never played Pikmin), and that he left his home planet and stumbled across planet PNF-404, a.k.a. earth. This is clearly earth as shown by the modern items laying around from the Duracell battery to the globe of the earth used as a map. I'm not the only one to hold this viewpoint. Now for Mario. This only works if we assume that the original back story of Mario and Luigi, where they were humans from our world that were transported to the Mushroom Kingdom via warp pipe (which either brought them through time or they were human survivors in a Fallout-style underground bunker, but either way it doesn't make much of a difference), is the canonical one. And another question is the kingdoms ruler, the very human Princess Peach, is on the surface when most fled to the surface. My theory is that Peach was left behind during the war between Demise and the gods, and was found by the toads during the aftermath. Or that she, being royalty, was advised to take took refuge and tried to wait out the war. Now actually, a Fallout-style bunker kind of makes sense. The warp pipes are all over the place, and when you've been in a bunker for the entirety of a war, you know your way around underground pretty well. Think about it. The Bros. were plumbers. That means sewers, pipes, and more importantly, tunnels (really, sewers, tunnels, bunkers, not that big of a difference). I mean, in the original Super Mario Bros., the underground levels were tiled with bricks, much like a sewer. So are bunkers with cinder block and concrete. I can hear you typing now, "But Tommy, if a war was going on previous to Super Mario Bros, and they were in a bunker for the majority of the time, it's not like they would be making house calls to fix people's toilets or anything, and they wouldn't have been able to practice their profession, right?" Wrong. If you live in an underground bunker, water is a necessity, as is a way to filter it and get rid of the used water. Pipes and such are going to break and be destroyed in a bombing. So yeah, being a plumber is a handy skill. Remember the original 2-player arcade Mario Bros. game, in which Mario and Luigi had to get rid of crabs, Koopas (the radiation is taking effect), and other creatures from the sewer-ish area?. Not typically in the job description, unless, yunno, you're defending your base from semi-intelligent, irradiated animals. The next two paragraph's info is taken from The Thinking Gamer's video "Is the Nintendo Universe Post-Apocalyptic?". Princess Peach and her father (in SMB. 3) are survivors and are the remaining government force of Russia, as shown by her prevalent lifestyle and insistence on a royal title. Look at the similarities between Peach's castle and the Russian castles. The style of her dress, the "Mario is a Communist" video by Game Theory and the fact that the real-life version of the Super Mushroom actually exists in Russia helps support this. She clearly is of Russian descent. The castles used by Bowser and the castles at the end of levels also appear to be Russian. The mk8 antigravity racers are leftover future tech. His video states more on this, including the locations of world 1, world 2, etc. But in order to accept my theory, disregard everything except for the Super Mario and Pikmin sections, as he doesn't talk much on other franchises, and I explained the other franchises already. (No offense to you Mr. Thinking Gamer, it's still a good theory.) I advise you to watch his video. He explains how the worlds are parts of Russia (World 1 is Eastern Europe, World 2 is the heavily bombed Moscow, etc), how the antigravity racers were made for warfare, and a lot of other stuff. Link to video-----> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86HHpx4cvog Yoshi's Wooly World and Kirby's Epic Yarn take place on a parallel earth with Paper Mario on it's own parallel reality. Part 13: Splatoon IMG Oh, geez. I know even less about this than I do Xenoblade thanks to the uncomplete wiki (at time of writing), and I really don't know if this should be included, (it really shouldn't) but it's really up to the reader, so I thought "Why not? I'll give them the possibility". I figured it's one of four things. 1. The Inklings are genetically altered human/animal hybrids bred for war during the days of F-zero/Metroid (because scientists are evil that way and technology has advanced enough to the point that you make someone part human, part Metroid, and part Chozo... and immune to X parasites), the non-lethal paintball tournaments are practice combat sessions and the single-player campaign is a holographic training exercise in which, very much like Matrix, you think you're living in a post-apocalyptic world (the wiki suggests that it's earth in the far future), but you're not. Your reality is actually a carefully planned, carefully orchestrated illusion designed to see how well you perform in different situations, you just don't know it. 2. Bloopers and squids that evolved and mutated at a quicker pace thanks to an irradiated, diseased Earth. They then established the settlement of Inkopolis after the war, some time a little after the Mario era in a different part of the planet. The game all but confirms that it's a future Earth and that the humans died. This the one most accepted by the fandom. 3. A combination of both 1 and 2 in which Inklings were created as weapons against Demise but Splatoon itself takes place long after these events. Personally, I like the second theory the best. On the other forums I post this on, a lot of people point out that Splatoon is confirmed to be post-apocalyptic earth but doesn't really fit in with the timeline. I know this, and it was really more of a random shot in the dark. Of course, with all of my earlier references to Nayru, Din, Farore, Hylia, The Sacred Realm, the Triforce, and Demise, there is only one franchise that could possibly come next in the Nintendo timeline. So to conclude, the next step is... Part 14: The Legend of Zelda (Finally, finally, finally!!!!) IMG From this point the standard Zelda timeline begins starting from "Zelda: Skyward Sword". Rather than theoretically explain what happens with poor writing, I'll instead provide my motivations for placing "the Legend of Zelda" series at the end of the Nintendo chronology. First of all, I just love the idea of "Zelda" being a post-apocalyptic story: The concept is what sparked this theory in the first place. Secondly, and this is an actual point I promise, the presence of robots in "Skyward Sword" started this theory. In the game, there are at least three robots that make appearances, and all seem to be extremely old by the time Link discovers them. How could they be of a significant age if they are technologically advanced in comparison to "Skyward Sword" present? Unless, of course, it was a relic of a futuristic age. Did I mention that Nintendo said the Triforce was originally going to be microchip? True fact. And let us not forget the City in the Sky, a dungeon (if you can call it that) from Twilight Princess. First off, the propellers on the exterior are much to small to generate enough lift to keep a place like that up, and would require constant maintenance. From this, we can deduce that not only is there probably some levitation tech under there, but also some sort of perpetual energy or self-repairing machinery. The parts of the dungeon where the clawshot is used a lot have large metal panels, and large pipes on the walls, not out of place in a sci-fi setting. And, oh yeah, the ENTIRETY of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Zelda is in the future, no denying it. Now you're probably thinking, "Gee, between Skyloft, the Mushroom kingdom, Splatoon, and Xenoblade X, there seem to be a lot of survivors for a war that supposedly killed billions of people." Well think about it: in the past 400 hundred years of real life, our population has exploded and is rising at a high rate. By the time of Metroid 500-1000 years later, no wonder humanity started colonizing space! They would have no choice due to population growth! Sure, compared to the current population, there are many survivors, but compared to the FUTURE population, survivors are few and deaths are many. Population growth also explains the need for a place like the City in the Sky, as the ground becomes more crowded. In the Hyrule Historia, the timeline branches into 3 timelines, which can be confusing. Which timeline is the real one? Where does Smash bros. come in? Therefore I believe that after/during Ocarina of Time, Link has, through his time traveling, created so many time paradoxes (the Song of Storms paradox, Goron Vase paradox, and Goddess sword paradox for example) that he SHATTERED time, combining the past, present, and all possible futures to the point that you can't tell if you've traveled to the past or the past traveled to you. You throw in the Butterfly Effect, and that screws things up even more. And of course, Majora's Mask's 3-day cycle. That won't mess anything up. In short, you know that Doctor Who episode where River Song tries to change something she's not supposed to and messes the timestream up? Yeah, that. Skyward Sword and Majora's Mask have some other paradoxes, explained here---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dnh-0GZkjQ And because this was "before" the other three possible timelines played out, and it could diverge into any of these 3, it allows not only for the 3 timelines to play out alongside each other, but for Super Smash Bros. and every crossover and easter egg in every Nintendo franchise! Samus and Link in "Super Mario RPG", Mario portraits in Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the Komaytos in Kid Icarus, Cranky Kong's comment of Link visiting his shop, a Mario mask on the creepy mask salesman's pack, James Mcloud in F-zero, Samus's gunship in DK: Tropical Freeze, Zelda's mention of Link's Keaton mask looking like a Pikachu, Link and Villager racing in Mariokart 8, Samus Aran in Kirby: Super Star, plus the Excite Bike and Mute City racetracks for MK8, the list goes on and on! Hell, if we wanted to, we could probably even find a way for Hyrule Warriors to come in here if we really wanted to. Why is there so much Nintendo stuff in Animal Crossing? Because after the timeline got mixed up, corporations in general (and Wario) saw a money-making opportunity and decided to cash in and start selling merchandise. Historical themed video games and toys are nothing new. This leads to the amusement park known as Nintendo Land and WarioWare. Part 15: The Subspace Emissary and after T.L.P. IMG A lot of people wonder who Master Hand is. I have an answer. He embodies creation so he is, wait for it, GOD and created Palutena, Viridi, the Zelda goddesses, Arceas, and Crazy Hand, his arch-nemesis. I mean, when Tabuu invaded, why not go after the Goddesses or Arceas? Why imprison MH? Both Rayquaza and Palutena are pretty powerful, and clearly right there in the SE, and they're not under attack. And why would Ganondorf, Bowser, and the others obey him unless MH was a ruler of some sorts? Because he's that important. Master Hand was the guy who, in the original N64 Smash Bros, flew around the area telling the characters to fight and making the stages. The guy who made thee rules. Of course, when you play Classic Mode, he's just taking it easy on you. And can I please just suggest that he's the announcer guy? The voice just kinda fits. By the way, SmashWiki says and I quote: Despite appearing in all four games of the series, considerable mystery surrounds the character, due to a lack of official explanations. The fact that the intro to Super Smash Bros. has Master Hand appearing to set up a stage and the playable characters has caused some to speculate that the world of Smash and the World of Trophies in the Subspace Emissary are Master Hand's creation, as he is the leader of the latter.1 Also, his Brawl trophy info (shown below) implies that he is not using his full power against the smashers and is merely toying with them for his own enjoyment. As seen in Super Smash Bros 4, it is possible that his true power is actually Master Core, however, there is little to no information about the relation between the two. Keywords there being "some to speculate that the world of Smash and the World of Trophies in the Subspace Emissary are Master Hand's creation, as he is the leader of the latter." Master Hand is the Nintendo God because it. Just. Makes. Sense. So, after the timeline was screwed up (I will refer to this as T.L.P., the TimeLine Paradox), a Subspace army invaded, as seen in The Subspace Emissary Adventure mode of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. So where did Subspace come from? Well, throughout the games we see references to an opposite, "dark" dimension, and the ability to create/summon beings from this world. For example: Dark Link, Shadow Mario, Cosmic Mario, Shadoo, the Chaos Vortex, Aether's Dark Dimension, and the distortion world in Pokemon that Giratina was banished to. Not to mention the fact that pocket dimensions like Termina, the Twilight realm, the Chaos Vortex, Flat zone (yes, I actually fit in Game and Watch), and the Mario 64 painting dimensions prove the existence of other worlds. So whatever this distortion world is, it's could be Subspace. And maybe this is where all gaming franchises are linked. Sort of like the Astral plane, it's the area between dimensions. If you've played D&D you know what I'm talking about. If dimensions were islands, the astral plane is the ocean. This explains the presence of Pac-man, Ryu, Cloud, Sonic, Megaman, Solid Snake, maybe Bayonetta (not sure if she should be part of the timeline or not), and Banjo-Kazooie (Diddy Kong racing) and the fact that they encounter Sonic in Subspace only supports this. For example, look at Pit. In TSE, we first see him watching a fighting match between Mario and Kirby. Why is this important? Because he's cheering for his favorite competitor. Just like you do when you watch a football game and you root for your favorite team because you know who's who, where each team is from. You keep track of your group's wins and losses and try to predict who will win. Because you've had time to research this stuff. Pit is not just looking at 2 people who think the other guy's evil. It's a full blown sport competition taking place with Zelda and Peach as celebrity figures crowds of spectators. This isn't a mindless, violent mashup with no meaning or place in any timeline, universe, etc (not counting Subspace Emmisary). Yes, that is the exact same Samus Aran from Metroid Prime that is in Smash Bros, not an alternate universe version. The invitational letter Villager receives in his trailer supports this. Pit KNOWS who Mario is, he KNOWS who Kirby is. It takes place in a man-made arena. (I'm sorry, I just need to make sure you guys get what I'm saying here.) I believe that because Master Hand is god, he would create a competition to unite people from these different eras and prevent total chaos from breaking out. In other words, Master Hand created Super Smash Bros. And by enlisting them in this, he can prevent Ganon and Bowser from trying to take over for the umpteenth time. But back to Pit. This all shows that mankind has had time to create a civilized community, but not enough for everyone to know everyone. Until Snake comes in. He has absolutely NO idea what's going on, PERIOD, because he's not from this world. This is why non-Nintendo fighters are called "Guest fighters". (Yes, I know that Sheik attacked Fox, but only because not everyone is quite up to speed on what exactly has happened. Plus, he was shooting at them because 1. everyone thought that the Halberd was under the control of the bad guys until 2. the good guys get control of it back only to find that someone they don't know (Fox) is shooting at them. I can see why Sheik would try to kill this guy that they thought might be another adversary.) So everything is going smoothly in the Nintendo Universe with Smash Bros. keeping carnage from raging between these nations, some of which think that a taxi is a monster or that they can subdue the less advanced peoples. Until something out of MH's control invaded from another dimension: Tabuu. Afterwards, Mario and Sonic compete in the Olympics (which serves the same purpose as Smash) and Villager and Link are invited to Mariokart. Epilogue So in closing, I'd like to tell you this: You may recall another theory in which Master Hand was really a little boy who played with his toys (the trophies). And as contradicting as this sounds, that is absolutely true. I said at the beginning that this entire theory is based on your perception of it. Super Smash bros. is not just the imagination of the little boy or the way the boy sees his toys, but how everyone views, and more importantly, imagines the games to be. Same thing with Master Hand. He is the embodiment of the gamer. In a timeline sense, yes, he is a god. But in relation to the real world, Master Hand is you, me, the video game fanfic writer, the company who makes the game, the hacker who makes and changes a game, the video game theory writer, and the guy who randomly guesses about things in the game that haven't been cleared up yet, like where Zelda Wii U will take place in the Zelda timeline. However you see the game, whether you think that Link is dead in Majora's Mask or that Super Mario Bros. 3 was just a stageplay, or that only half of this timeline is true, that makes you Master Hand of the video game world as you perceive it, with each possibility and point of view its own universe. Very much like "Lego Movie", sure it looks like it's all in a kid's mind but Emmet was able to move under his own power, and the boy's father reacted to this, showing that the Lego realm is it's own individual world, and it's not just the boy that's god of that world. We're getting off subject, though. See, that's the thing I like about the Game Theory videos. When he says it's just a theory, he's saying that there's still a chance it could be wrong. So something really disturbing and creepy, like the video on Toad? It's just one person's opinion being shared with the viewer. Sure there's stuff suggesting that it's true, but it's really up to the viewer. That's what the above paragraph is about. As they say on TV Tropes, "Your mileage may vary". But for all you doubters out there who think this is more fanfiction than a timeline, let's try to connect this without the timeline OR easter eggs, but with setting only, just to show that it's not that far fetched and it's a little closer to reality than you think. Now it's reasonable to assume that Animal Crossing (along with Donkey Kong) and it's intelligent animals (lab experiments, perhaps?) eventually led to Star Fox, and that Star Fox is in a future shared with Metroid, F-zero, Kirby (it's an alien planet remember?), and eventually Pikmin. Fire Emblem can reasonably be placed in the dark ages or a Lost Era. Earthbound, Ice Climbers, Duck Hunt, Wii Fit, Punch-out, Pilot Wings/Wii sports Resort and so on are all obviously modern day. Zelda, contrary to popular opinion, could not be in the middle ages thanks to so much magic and fantasy elements (Gorons, Zora, WW's huge ocean, the Fairies, Skull Kid) and as such would have to be placed sometime in the aforementioned lost era, but then we run into the problem of those robots again, so it HAS to be in the far future. Pikmin really does take place on Earth, and the war on Demise WAS mentioned in the beginning of Skyward Sword. Ignoring references to modern tech and fourth wall breaks, Kid Icarus can be placed 3,000 years ago, but just as easily could be during the war-like I said earlier. Mario is the real problem, but I suppose we could place the brothers during a modern era and then enter a rip in space-time bringing them to the Mushroom Kingdom, if that's what you want to believe. Even if it wasn't an attack by Demise, Xenoblade Chronicles X and it's alien invasion has to be after Metroid. And frankly, Game and Watch simply MUST be another dimension, because really, there's just no other explanation. As for Splatoon and Pokemon....I got nothing. ''Now, without further ado, the total number of franchises is: 44! On a single timeline instead of a web and Subspace Emissary/Smash Bros. still works! (Beat that, Crossover.) In alphabetical order they are: 1080' Animal Crossing Art Academy Custom Robo Devil World Donkey Kong Duck Hunt ExciteBike Fantasy Life Fire Emblem Fossil Fighters F-zero Game & Watch Harvest Moon Ice Climbers Kid Icarus Kirby The Legend of Zelda Metroid The Mysterious Murasame Castle Nintendogs Nintendo Land Pikmin Pokemon Professor Layton Punch-out!! Rusty's Real Deal Baseball Splatoon (?) Star Fox Steel Diver Streetpass games: Find Mii, Mii Force, Flower Town, Warrior's Way, and Monster Manor Style Savvy Super Mario Bros. Super Smash Bros. Tomodachi Life Wave Rider Wii Fit Wii Party Wii Play Wii Sports Wii Sports Resort Wrecking Crew Xenoblade Chronicles X Xenoblade Chronicles (?) In a general, more-or-less-ish, chronological order: Devil World ---------Kalos Wars------- Fire Emblem The Mysterious Murasame Castle Find Mii and Warrior's Way Fantasy Life Harvest Moon Punch-out!! Earthbound Wii Fit, Wii Play, Wii Sports, Wii Party, Flower Town, Wrecking Crew, ExciteBike, Nintendogs, Style Savvy, Tomodachi Life, Ice Climbers, 1080', Wave Rider, Art Academy, Professor Layton, Steel Diver, and Duck Hunt Wii Sports Resort Pokemon Fossil Fighters Animal Crossing Rusty's Real Deal Baseball Star Fox F-zero Custom Robo Mii Force Metroid -----Demon Wars------- Kid Icarus Pikmin Super Mario Bros., Yoshi, and Donkey Kong Kirby Xenoblade X Splatoon (?) The Legend of Zelda Super Smash Bros. Nintendo Land and Warioware Subspace Emissary Game & Watch and Xenoblade Chronicles are in pocket dimensions/alternate realities. Before I end this, I'm working on a couple more projects I'd like to tell you about. Some new universe theories, so that, hopefully, I can form a cosmology out of this. A few will require research, some are just blatantly obvious. Larger ones: A Capcom Theory (yet to be written) A Sony Theory (in development) A Sega Theory (yet to be written) A Ubisoft Theory.... wait, Game Theory already did that timeline? Alright! The minor stuff: The Portal/Half-Life universe The Minecraft self-contained multiverse (every game booted up is a different universe) The Lego-verse (Lego Dimensions hooks it all up into a self-contained multiverse) Final Fantasy multiverse The Disney-verse Kingdom Hearts is the bridge between the previous two The Pac-man/Pong universe (Check the very bottom of the post) Thank-you for reading, and congratulations that you made it this far. Special thanks: SmashBoards “The Goddamn Batman” on ScrewAttack.com “The Thinking Gamer” on Youtube Game Theory Jon Negroni, author of the Pixar theory And the 17 wikis I used for help. Bonus theory/hidden end credits scene Found on whatculture.com. “This one suggests that the Pac-man universe and the world of minimalist classic sport game Pong are linked together by a social dynamic that places them together on a complex class ladder. The theory says that Pong is the upper class world, where folks play tennis endlessly at their leisure on account of being terribly rich, burning through balls like there’s no financial restriction on how many can be used. Because, frankly there isn’t, and infinite balls are the highest sign of status and wealth. So where do all the balls go? Well, Pac-man is the lower rung of the social ladder, where the character is forced to endlessly collect the discarded balls of the Pong social climbers. He sells them on to those who wish to appear more wealthy with their ball stocks, scratching a living, and evading guards hell-bent on stopping any thefts that will destabilize the accepted social order of things.” Category:Video Games Category:Long Page